Medical imaging encompasses the techniques and processes used to create images of the human body for clinical or other medical science purposes. An array of medical imaging technologies are currently in use today. Examples include x-rays and other radiation techniques including computed tomography (CT) scanning, ultrasound, nuclear medicine, positron emission tomography (PET) and magnetic resonance imaging (MRI). Radiographs generated by projection radiography are produced by the transmission of x-rays through a patient to a capture device followed by conversion into an image for diagnosis. The original and still common imaging produces silver impregnated photographic films.
Today, however, in many fields of medicine traditional film radiographs are being replaced by digital radiology technology. In digital radiography, digital x-ray sensors are used instead of traditional photographic film. In place of x-ray film, a digital image capture device is used to record the x-ray image and make it available as a digital file that can be presented for review and interpretation. Advantages include time efficiency where the image preview is available immediately by bypassing chemical processing, images having a wider dynamic range making it more forgiving for over- and under-exposure as well as the ability to apply special image processing techniques that enhance overall display of the image and the ability to digitally transfer and enhance images. In addition, less radiation can be used to produce an image of similar contrast to conventional radiography. Further, a motivator for healthcare facilities to adopt digital radiography is its potential to reduce costs associated with processing, managing and storing films. Thus, the use of digital radiography is likely to grow significantly in the future.